pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shauna's Ivysaur
Shauna |caughtwhere = Lumiose City |receivefrom = Professor Sycamore |ability = Overgrow (Not yet activated) |debut = Summer of Discovery! |episodesuntilevolved = 51 episodes as a Bulbasaur. |evolvesin = Prior to Tag Team Battle Inspiration! |location = With Shauna}} This Ivysaur is a / -type Pokémon owned by Shauna. Biography Shauna chose Bulbasaur as her starter Pokémon from Professor Sycamore. Despite being friendly towards Shauna, Bulbasaur was very shy and would sometimes refuse to greet any Pokémon it meeted. It even refused to take some food from Serena when she offered some. During its time in the Pokémon Summer Camp, Shauna used Bulbasaur in a battle with Serena's Fennekin. Fennekin started off with a Flamethrower and Bulbasaur countered with an Energy Ball, and Bulbasaur won.XY039: Summer of Discovery! Bulbasaur was used in Team Squirtle's PokéVision video, where Shauna introduced Bulbasaur and showed its elegant beauty.XY040: Day Three Blockbusters! The following day, Shauna took Bulbasaur, who carried her across a rope bridge to collect a stamp. Once they found Bonnie, who went missing during the race, Shauna had Bulbasaur attack some Driftloon and Drifblim with Vine Whip, causing them to float and allow Ash to jump onto them to save Bonnie. However, when Ash was returning, he nearly fell down, so everyone pulled Clemont's Aipom Arm to pull Ash, Bonnie and Pikachu back up.XY041: Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! On the last day of the Pokémon Summer Camp, before the tournament began, Team Squirtle came to the cooks - who were the Team Rocket Trio - and were told they needed to hand over their Pokémon for health inspection at the Pokémon Center. Tierno gave his Squirtle, Shauna her Bulbasaur and Trevor his Charmander. After some time, Team Squirtle visited the Pokémon Center and were shocked to hear the cooks did not give her the Pokémon. The heroes joined Team Squirtle in finding the missing Pokémon. They found the cooks and Pikachu removed the table cloth, revealing Team Squirtle's Pokémon had been captured and binded by Leech Seed. Team Rocket removed their disguises and attacked with Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Clemont's Bunnelby used Dig, distracting Team Rocket and allowing Froakie to free the Pokémon by using Cut on the vines. Later on, Team Squirtle faced Team Froakie in a three-on-three battle. Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf and attacked all of Team Froakie's Pokémon. Bulbasaur started charging for Solar Beam and fired it on Pikachu, who was pulled by Clemont's Chespin. Using Electro Ball, Pikachu defeated Bulbasaur.XY042: Battling Into the Hall of Fame! Shauna re-appeared with Bulbasaur and met the heroes at Lagoon Town, explaining them the rules of the Showcase.XY047: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Shauna entered the Coumarine City's Showcase with her Bulbasaur. For the first round, Shauna had her Bulbasaur dress up with different kinds of decorations. Shauna passed the first round and in the second one, Shauna had her Bulbasaur use Petal Dance with her Flabébé using Fairy Wind. To finish off, Shauna had Bulbasaur use Solarbeam to clear Fairy Wind and thus won her first Princess Key after the voting.XY060: A Showcase Debut! The heroes met up with Shauna and Tierno in Anistar City. Shauna showed her Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur. Since Serena's Eevee was still shy, Serena had an idea and used it in a Tag Battle, along with Shauna's Ivysaur against Ash's Pikachu and Tierno's Blastoise. Ivysaur started off with Energy Ball, which Blastoise dodged. Ivysaur attacked with Razor Leaf, but Blastoise managed to avoid the attack. Pikachu used Thunderbolt to hit Eevee, but the attack collided with Ivysaur's Razor Leaf. Pikachu used Iron Tail, hitting Ivysaur. Before the fight could continue, Serena canceled the battle, since she had an inspiration for Eevee's performances. Shauna did the same, having ideas for Ivysaur.XY090: Tag Team Battle Inspiration! The following day, Shauna used Ivysaur in Anistar City's Showcase. In the first round, Ivysaur collected some berries for Shauna to answer some questions. Shauna passed into the second round, where she performed with Ivysaur and Flabébé. Ivysaur grabbed Shauna and carried her through Flabébé's Fairy Wind.XY091: A Performance Pop Quiz! Known moves Voice actresses and actors *Inuko Inuyama (Japanese) *Michele Knotz (English as Bulbasaur) *Justin Anselmi (English as Ivysaur) Gallery Shauna Bulbasaur.png|As Bulbasaur Shauna's Bulbasaur Vine Whip.png|Using Vine Whip as Bulbasaur Shauna Bulbasaur Energy Ball.png|Using Energy Ball as Bulbasaur Shauna Bulbasaur Petal Dance.png|Using Petal Dance as Bulbasaur Shauna Bulbasaur Razor Leaf.png|Using Razor Leaf as Bulbasaur Shauna Bulbasaur Solar Beam.png|Using Solar Beam as Bulbasaur Shauna Ivysaur Energy Ball.png|Using Energy Ball Shauna Ivysaur Razor Leaf.png|Using Razor Leaf References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Rival's Pokémon